


A Discourse On The Mating Habits Of Testudo mydas (Green Sea Turtle)

by veronamay



Series: Castaways [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Clothed Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just," Jared began. His face must surely be on fire by now. "You're very--imposing. Dressed like this, I mean." He cleared his throat. "And--and authoritative. Like a stranger, but also you. It's different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discourse On The Mating Habits Of Testudo mydas (Green Sea Turtle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday present for deirdre_c. Nothing to see here but porny fluff with a side order of dom/sub behaviour and clothing kink.

_Anegada is known for miles of white sand beaches, the large salt ponds which cover much of the west end of the island, and unique fauna, including several species of turtle._ \--via Wikipedia

**Philadelphia, PA**  
 **November 1823**

The crush was unexpected, to say the least.

Jared looked at the crowd from his exalted seat in the front row and tried not to twitch. He wasn't accustomed to being in the midst of such gatherings anymore. So many bodies filling the space with chattering and rustling--he felt quite hemmed in. Watching the stream of people entering the room, milling about looking for acquaintances, craning necks seeking out the lectern, he wondered how Jensen must be feeling.

It was two years since Jared had been in society; for Jensen, five years. Except for their brief sojourn in Puerto Rico when they first met, of course, but Jared was unsure whether that counted, since it hadn't precisely been voluntary on Jensen's part. In any case, he admitted to some curiosity about how Jensen would react to being back in civilisation. And not just any civilisation: this was the Academy of Natural Sciences, in a room full of Jensen's peers. He had to be somewhat apprehensive.

The room gradually quieted, and a few people cleared their throats. Jared faced the stage. His heart was pounding--he was nervous on Jensen's behalf. He hadn't seen his friend since breakfast, so he had no idea what to expect. What if it went badly? He couldn't bear to see Jensen ridiculed or shouted down, but such things were known to happen at these events. Science was not a path for the faint of heart.

Which Jensen certainly wasn't, at least. Jared forced himself to calm and was able to pay attention when a gentleman in a sober black suit, with rather wild dark hair, strode onto the stage. The gentleman smiled at the instant applause and held out his hands for silence.

"Welcome, friends," he said. "For those of who you don't know me, my name is Thomas Say. I'm one of the founding members of the Academy. Thank you for coming out in such inclement weather"--it was raining steadily--"to attend what I am certain will be a fascinating and educational lecture.

"The islands to the south contain many mysteries, and it is men like today's speaker who are venturing into unexplored territories to solve those mysteries and bring us to a greater understanding of the natural world." He took a step to the left of the lectern and held his arm out. "But I shall stop there, and let the man get on with it." After the resulting ripple of laughter, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Dr Jensen Ackles."

There was a polite smattering of applause as Jensen came into view. He directed a brief smile toward the audience, then shook Mr Say's hand and said a few quiet words before taking his stance behind the lectern. He seemed very comfortable, shuffling a sheaf of papers neatly, casting a single unhurried glance around the room. Jared watched all of this in a daze, barely able to keep his seat. His heart was still pounding, but now for an entirely different reason.

Jensen was in a suit--a blue one, with a subtle dark pinstripe. He was wearing a neckcloth. Jared took in every inch of him from the top of his well-groomed head (he'd shaved off his beard again, good Lord) to the tips of his polished black shoes, and felt a wave of heat wash over him. He'd had idle thoughts of one day seeing Jensen dressed so, but Jared was completely unprepared for such a sight at this moment!

Jensen looked at Jared only once before he began to speak, but that one glance was more than enough. The glint in his eye, the barest hint of a wink, and Jared had to clench his hands into fists to keep from leaping onto the stage and dragging Jensen away with him. The thought startled Jared into a silent laugh. He wore his civilisation lightly these days--too used to being able to ambush Jensen whenever he wanted to.

Once he managed to get himself under control enough to pay attention, Jared was enthralled. He was no stranger to Jensen's lecturing; the man loved to expound on his chosen topics of study, and Jared loved to listen. This was different. This was Dr Ackles commanding a room, confident in his research and his ability to share it with experts and laymen alike. He rarely referred to his notes; he delivered a witty, engaging lecture which sparked more than a few laughs among the audience; he seemed relaxed and at his ease in the limelight, and Jared felt blindsided. He was probably being far too obvious about it, but he couldn't look away.

The event became a lively discussion after Jensen concluded his remarks. He dealt with a variety of questions from the audience, many of them (not surprisingly) from breathless young women, with a smooth charm that Jared had never seen before. It was more than disconcerting; it was like seeing a completely different person inhabiting the man he'd come to know like his other half.

Afterward, Jensen disappeared from the stage. Jared stayed in his seat and watched the faces of disappointed ladies and the disgruntlement of their escorts as they waited in vain for Jensen's reappearance. Jared was only grateful he'd decided to buy a hat. It was extremely useful at the moment, resting discreetly in his lap. He waited until the room was almost empty before he dared to stand and make his way to the street.

The rain had stopped. There was a cab idling outside the Academy building. Jared saw Jensen's forearm resting on the open window, and tapped it. Jensen's face appeared out of the gloom; his smile was just short of smug.

"Come along," Jensen said. "I want to get out of this suit as soon as possible."

Jared stumbled up into the cab and banged the door shut. "That," he replied, staring, "is an excellent idea."

It was difficult--more than difficult--to keep his hands to himself on the short trip back to their hotel. Jensen appeared not to notice, humming to himself and watching the goings-on in the street. Jared took the opportunity to look his fill, taking in the snug cut of Jensen's trousers and the gleam of his gold pocket-watch. Jensen was sprawled across the seat like a king. Jared's hands twitched.

The cab pulled to a stop. Jared was out in a flash, unable to contain himself. He raced up the stairs past the startled hotel staff, leaving Jensen to pay the driver. It was a few minutes before Jensen arrived in their rooms.

"What was that all ab--" Jensen's oof of surprise was muffled by Jared's mouth.

It was a long minute before Jared could bring himself to pull away. When he did, he very nearly went back for a second round. Jensen was flushed, his hair in disarray from Jared's hands, his lips reddened and bitten. The sight of his bare face and the contrast of the prim suit made him seem almost like a stranger--but the look in his eyes was intimately familiar.

"I see," Jensen said after a moment, eyeing Jared. A grin tugged at his mouth. "I confess, I wasn't expecting such an … enthusiastic reaction from you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jared said. "Have you looked at yourself? You should be thankful I didn't attack you in front of the entire Academy."

Jensen looked surprised. He glanced down at himself. "Really? I hadn't thought it would have such an impact. It's just a suit. A not very comfortable one."

"Then you are clearly underestimating the effect you have on me." Jared stepped back in and ran his fingers down Jensen's cravat. "I've … pictured you like this. More than once." He swallowed. "The reality is--better."

"Really," Jensen said again, but this time with a silkiness to his tone that made Jared's face go hot. Jensen reached up and twined his fingers with Jared's on his chest. "Do go on."

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep, hitching breath. Then he slid to his knees and buried his face in Jensen's hip.

"Jared?"

Jensen's hands on his shoulders, soothing and arousing in equal measure. One hand sliding into Jared's hair, tugging lightly to make him look up. Jensen's face, when Jared opened his eyes, was half bemused, half worried.

"It's just," Jared began. His face must surely be on fire by now. "You're very--imposing. Dressed like this, I mean." He cleared his throat. "And--and authoritative. Like a stranger, but also you. It's different."

Jensen's expression smoothed out into a knowing smile. He stroked through Jared's hair and made a thoughtful noise. "Imposing. Authoritative." He ran his thumb over Jared's mouth, pressing in against his lower lip. "Dominant? Perhaps--in charge?"

"Yes," Jared breathed fervently. Jensen's chuckle was like music. He sagged a little with relief; it wasn't that he'd been worried, precisely, but he'd been unsure how to put things into words. Thankfully, it seemed Jensen was able to interpret well enough.

"Shh." Jensen's hand swept through his hair again and came to rest on the back of his neck. "It's all right. I understand."

He went silent for a moment; Jared screwed his eyes shut again and waited. Jensen's fingers ghosted over his hairline, back and forth in a hypnotising motion until the skin was sensitive enough to make him twitch.

"Have I mentioned," Jensen said suddenly, "how much I'm also enjoying your current attire?" He tugged at Jared's cravat and began to untie it with nimble fingers. "It's something of a shock to see you so tidily buttoned up. You're not alone in your appreciation, Jared. I think, however--" and he pulled the cloth away from Jared's neck and stepped back, "--that I'd like to see you returned to your, shall we say, natural state?"

Jared watched in a kind of stupor as Jensen went to sit on the settee against the wall, crossing his legs and laying his arms along the back of the seat. Jensen surveyed him with a proprietary air and flicked his fingers.

"Take your clothes off, if you please," he said. "Immediately."

Jared blinked, and swayed on his knees as the impact of the words hit him. Then he began to strip as fast as he could manage without falling over. Jacket, waistcoat, shirt; all went into a messy pile on the floor, and then he faced the dilemma of how to remove his trousers, smalls and shoes while remaining on his knees.

"Come here," Jensen said. He'd been watching with an impassive expression, but his cheeks darkened with a flush as Jared crawled across the floor to him. "Oh, Jared. You are dangerous."

Jared was beyond speech at this point. His whole body felt lit up, throbbing with a single pulse. He was achingly hard and desperate for Jensen's hands on him. A small noise escaped him when Jensen ran a hand over his bare chest and up to settle on the side of his face.

"Stand up," Jensen commanded. "Put your hands behind your back and keep them there--good. Now give me your feet, one at a time." He patted his knee, and Jared propped each foot and watched dumbly as Jensen removed his shoes. "Very good. Come closer."

His belt went flying over one shoulder to join his shirt and jacket, and his trousers fell into a puddle of cloth around his ankles. "Kick them over there," Jensen said, and put his hand on Jared's cock.

Another, louder noise escaped Jared's throat. He pushed into Jensen's hand. Jensen smiled again and rubbed his palm hard over the length of him.

"Stand very still," he said, and leaned in to breathe heated air between his fingers. Jared shuddered briefly and forced himself still. Jensen bit gently, then moved up and took the button of his smallclothes between his teeth.

A long, agonising minute later, Jared stood naked and heaving breath like a bellows, and Jensen tossed his underwear across the room to join its companions. Jared glanced at his face; Jensen was composed, but his eyes were dark.

"Turn around."

The order came like a slap. Jared obeyed without thought. Jensen grasped his crossed wrists and pulled.

"Down." Sharply, almost impatient. "Face on the floor. Spread your knees." A curl of smoke in the next words: "I want a good view."

Jared couldn't help his moan. He all but collapsed to the floor, setting his knees wide and arching his back as much as he was able. Breathing was difficult, but the dizziness only added to his excitement. Jensen ran a possessive hand down his back, pushing to increase the arch, teasing two fingers along the crease of his buttocks. Jared pushed back instinctively and received a light slap for his pains.

"If I want you to move, I'll move you," Jensen said. Jared's cock jerked at the tone and he nearly choked on his next breath. "Now then. Stay right there for a moment," and he stepped away and crossed the room behind Jared's back. There was a rattle as Jensen opened and closed drawers and cupboard doors, and a soft exclamation, and then he was back with a hand on Jared's backside.

"All right?" Jensen asked, stroking. "'Yes' or 'no' will do."

"Yes," Jared gasped. "Yes." He wanted to beg, to plead, but he bit his lip and kept the extraneous words to himself.

"Excellent," Jensen said. "Move forward. More. Stop there."

Rustling cloth, and a sound Jared couldn't identify through the blood pounding in his ears. His thighs trembled with the effort of keeping his position. His cock hung, heavy and ripe for Jensen's touch. He tried to concentrate on breathing, but every inch of him was poised, waiting, and it was so very hard--

Jensen's touch, when it came, was like scratching an itch so deep it went below the skin. Jared bit his arm to muffle his sound of relief and forced himself to be still. Jensen's fingers went slowly, slick with some compound that eased the way, and in very short order Jared was mindless with the pleasure of being stroked from the inside out.

"Is that good?" Jensen's voice in his ear, adding to the spell he was weaving. "I see what you mean; this setting is giving me a few very interesting ideas of how we should spend the rest of our time here. Oh, another, really? All right then," and Jared was suddenly full, almost overflowing, crying out despite himself. Jensen's three fingers were making a leisurely mess of him, and it was nothing new but it was shockingly good and he needed--

"Please," Jared panted finally. "Please, Jensen, I--you, please, I can't." He tried to spread his knees wider in supplication.

"Well, since you ask so prettily." Jensen's voice was rough. His hands, when he put them on Jared's hips, were greedy and clutching, and then he was inside Jared and for a single perfect instant, the world stopped turning.

"Yes," Jared hissed, and pushed back. Jensen let out a curse and pushed him down, one hand on his shoulder and the other pushing his buttocks open, and that was so new, so different, Jared bucked in surprise.

"I said down," Jensen growled, and put real pressure on his shoulder. Jared moaned again and went loose, his knees nearly folding under him. He braced his shoulder and dug his toes into the carpeting and tried to control the wild beating of his heart.

Jensen held him down and fucked him for long minutes, rasping over delicate tissues inside, gripping with enough strength to bruise outside. Jared could feel the soft rough drag of Jensen's trousers against his skin. He had a sudden image of himself, pressed naked to the floor while Jensen remained fully clothed, and bit his arm to control his moan. Sweat formed and ran away in rivulets, dampening hair and making the air between them steamy; a familiar scent, heightened now in the strange setting. Jared let out a noise when Jensen caught him with a particularly strong thrust; Jensen's own low groan was cut off, as if he couldn't allow himself to be distracted.

It was the beginning of the end for Jared, however. He gulped for breath and said, "Jensen, I'm--may I … please, I need to, please?"

Jensen growled again and began to move faster. He pulled Jared back into each thrust and Jared whined; his cock was brushing against his belly, dripping wet, all he needed was a single touch …

"Like this," Jensen breathed into his neck. "Just like this, can you?" Jared's shoulders were on fire, his knees burning with the friction, but another deep stroke rubbed against him just right on the inside and just like that he was cresting the wave, sobbing with it, hips jerking and crying out again as Jensen kept fucking him through the aftershocks.

It was a long time before Jared came back to himself. Jensen was still inside him, making small aborted thrusts that made them both shudder with pleasure.

"Good?" Jensen asked. His hand had moved from Jared's shoulder to the middle of his back. He stroked up and down, grasping Jared's fingers. "You can put your arms down now, if you like."

"Mm." Jared stretched out his arms and winced at the pain in his shoulders. "Can I turn over?"

Jensen slid out and let him roll onto his back. Jared stretched his whole body and smiled, feeling wonderful. Jensen was poised over him like a bird of prey, still looking respectable except for the sweat on his reddened face. His cravat wasn't even crooked. Jared watched as Jensen's eyes went over him from top to bottom and back.

"Dangerous," Jensen said again, and leaned in to kiss him. Jared lay there and opened for it, arms flung wide. He still felt dizzy, tender inside and out. He put a hand in Jensen's hair and held him when Jensen would have ended the kiss.

"Come back inside me," Jared murmured. He wrapped his legs around Jensen's hips. "Make a mess of that suit."

Jensen braced his arms over Jared's shoulders and pushed back in, holding his gaze. It didn't take long. Jared ran his hands over Jensen's arms and shoulders, his face, leaned up and kissed his mouth and neck, and it was only a minute or so before Jensen's head dropped and his hips stuttered. Jared kissed his forehead and pulled him down to rest against his shoulder, and they were quiet for a while.

"Thank you," Jared said at last. "That was--unexpected. And, er. Rather spectacular."

Jensen laughed into his neck. "Oh, you're welcome," he said airily. "Think nothing of it."

"Unlikely," Jared returned. "In fact, I believe you should bring those clothes with you when we return home."

"Is that so?" Jensen pushed up to look into his face. He had that particular expression of confused pleasure he got whenever Jared referred to the island as home. "Hm. I believe I shall, then."

"Excellent," Jared said primly, and pulled him down again.

 

\- end -


End file.
